wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Djin'toh
Djin'toh is a troll priest and a member of the Darkspear Tribe. He was a close friend to Tor'kash Thundersteel. Biography Djin'toh was born in Orgrimmar, and raised as an only child by his mother and father in the Valley of Spirits. From a young age, he trained in the art of healing under the watchful eye of his parents and mentors. In time, he grew discontent with the singularity of this path, and sought to explore a darker side of his power. At age 17, he set off from his family, looking to make his own way. After leaving his family behind, Djin'toh set out to hone his skills in combat, by lending aid to those willing to ask for his help. It was during one such campaign in the sweltering desert, Durotar that he first encountered the Orc Tor'kash, who would later become his closest companion. At the time, Djin'toh had come across Tor'kash with his head buried in a bush, and a hungry raptor prowling quite intently towards his ass. To this day, he can't be sure what compelled him to save the Orc, but as it stands, that's what he did. They have been companions ever since, despite some initial (and quite volatile) objections from Djin'toh. When they aren't out adventuring, Djin'toh and Tor'kash share a small room, in a slightly shady looking building tucked away in an alley between the Drag and the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. Generally, Djin'toh allows Tor'kash to designate which adventures they undertake, as the Orc has a bit of an altruistic streak. In the meantime, Djin'toh does all the reading (Tor'kash is a bit slow in this department), driving (Tor'kash doesn't have a license for their trike), and secret healing of Tor'kash's pet moth Mothy (who seems to be frequently injured by wayward Orc appendages). Physical appearance Djin'toh is of an average height for his species, with a severely crouched posture. He is exceptionally lithe, and his pale blue skin is laid tight over hard, corded muscle. He is completely free of scars. His tusks are pale ivory in color, filed short and capped with black metal. His hair is long, and lightning blue in color, often pulled back into a mess of disorganized braids. It's not uncommon to find him with flowers, leaves, or feathers haphazardly sticking in his braids, or on other parts of his person (frequently without his knowledge). Djin'toh has a long, sharp face, streaked with white warpaints. His eyes are red, and ringed in purple paints. There is something in his expression that frequently puts people on edge. In his left ear, there are eight peircings, starting near the tip. Each hole has a small silver ring in it. The top ring has a small metacarpal bone dangling from it. The lowest ring has two small, red feathers on it. He also has two small metal bars through his right eyebrow. When he is not dressed for battle, he wears simple, comfortable clothes, made of soft, light cloth materials. He does enjoy carrying around his staff wherever he goes, though. It's an ornate piece with a horned skull attatched to the top. Much to his chagrin, he frequently finds it decorated with various colorful bits of foliage. Personality and traits Exceptionally cunning, and willing to manipulate the emotions of those around him, Djin'toh doesn't care much for the negative consequences his actions might have on those he hurts. He is devious, and capable of great charm, but only when he deems the reward to be worth the effort of putting up the front. Most of the time, this is not the case. When he is not cultivating a situation to his advantage, Djin'toh has quite an offputting personality. His humor is dry to the point of being offensive to many, and he doesn't often adhere to the limits of polite society. He is blunt to a fault, when he chooses to voice his opinion. Fortunately for those around him, he's usually feeling much too apathetic to bother. Though he has very few true friends, and no desire to gain any more of them, he is fiercly loyal, and viciously protective of those who have wormed their way into his heart. His patience, which is short at best with strangers, borders on infinite with friends, especially when it comes to his closest friend, Tor'kash. The fastest way to get on his bad side is to hurt someone he cares for. He believes fully in the concept of revenge tenfold, and will never hesitate to strike back against a slight that he percieves as worthy of the effort. For the most part though, he tends to ignore people, focusing what attentions he has on keeping Tor'kash out of trouble. Trivia The flowers, feathers, and other foliage that can so frequently be found in Djin'toh's hair, or decorating his staff and/or trike are all a result of Tor'kash's obsession with "pretties". The Orc loves to collect things he finds pretty, and he feels the need to share them with his friend. Djin'toh secretly finds this endearing (but Light help the one who speculates on that). Other Images ((Here is where I'll put any other images I collect (art or otherwise) of Djin'toh!)) djinicon-big.png|Djin'toh after a flower attack by Tor'kash. (Drawn by http://edface.deviantart.com/) Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Priest Category:Characters Category:Horde Priest Category:2013